


Joe’s Task-er

by Iloveatwink



Category: Adam B, Joe Tasker - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Sex Toys, Smut, caught masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveatwink/pseuds/Iloveatwink
Summary: When Joe and Lee are staying in Derry with Adam, what happens when Joe catches Adam having... some personal time?
Relationships: Adam B/Joe Tasker, Adam Beales/Joe Tasker
Kudos: 1





	Joe’s Task-er

**Author's Note:**

> Third person POV

A few weeks ago, YouTuber Adam B decided to invite two of his best friends over to Northern Ireland to film some videos, he had just bought a new house to use for videos so had the room.

Adam picked them both up from the airport and took them to his new place, in the car Lee had insisted on playing fuck, marry, kill the whole way, Adam is bi, but hasn’t told anyone, he thought he might do it this weekend, but not after the amount of times he just had to decide whether he wanted to Kiss or Kill the likes of Sabrina Carpenter or Mila Kunis.

They all got settled in and shown to their bedrooms, Joe demanded the double bedroom, whilst Lee had the smaller bedroom, with Adam staying in his own.

“Now that we’re all settled in, I’m going for a shower, then I’ve really got to finish editing tomorrow’s video, I should only be an hour tops, I’m sure you’ll find a way to keep yourselves entertained” Adam told the two excited boys.

He stripped off and got in the shower in his en suite, yet all he could hear was the two northern lads laughing downstairs, even over the stream of water.

Once finished he wrapped a towel around himself and went and sat in his bed, stopping to look in the mirror, he’d really been working hard in the gym recently and was proud of his progress, he’d never been the largest of lads, but the years of cheeseless pizza had gotten a bit too much at one point.

Whilst Lee and Joe were distracted, he decided to have some time to himself, undoing his towel and unveiling his completely smooth hard cock.

Whilst it’s not the longest, he has width and is quite proud of how his little fella looked.

He began stroking slowly, he had to be quick, but he always started slow and worked his pace up, giving it long hard strokes, to get himself closer he was thinking of some hot Instagram guys he saw earlier, he would switch between thoughts of men and women, depending on how he was feeling, and there was too much testosterone in this house right now for it to be a woman wank.

He then grabbed his Masturbator wand from the draw next to him, and started vibrating his cock, he has only used it a handful of times and can’t get enough of it.

He was totally zoned out and didn’t even hear footsteps going up the stairs, until Joe burst through the door.

“Adammmmm, where’s your keys for the Tesla, I left my jump...” he froze when he saw the sight in front of him.

Quickly Adam covered up with his towel and threw the wand in the drawer.

“I am so sorry Joe, I thought you were busy!”

“It looks like someone else was busy”

“I’ll get dressed and come back down in a minute.” Adam said as he fastened his towel.

“No, sit back down Adam, let me help.” Joe nervously said.

“No it’s fine Joe, I’ve been selfish, but thank you for the offer.”

Joe got down on the bed and asked for permission to undo his towel, Adam nodded.

Joe pulled open the corner of the towel and out came Adam’s 6 incher, he grasped his right hand around the beautiful dick in front of him.

“I’m struggling to get my whole hand around this monster.” Joe said, trying to break the ice, well as much as he could considering he had his best friends cock in his hand.

“I wouldn’t call it a monster, it’s not long at all.”

“But combined with the width, your body and that perfect bubble butt, it’s the best package.” Joe said, as he picked up the pace, fondling his balls with his other hand.

“Joe, slow down, I’m close.”

“Close to what Adam?” Joe asked winding up his Northern Irish friend.

“You know, I’m close close...”

“You’ll have to be more specific.”

“I’m gonna cum, is that good enou...” all of a sudden his cock was spurting out beads of cum, Joe continued to stroke Adam’s big dick, milking his best pal as much as he could, before letting go.

“Thank you so much for that Joe, that was perfect, I’m so sorry you had to witness that.” Adam said as he started mopping up his toned chest 

“It’s fine, nothing like helping a buddy out.”

“Joe, sit down, it’s only fair that I help you out as well, take off your clothes.”

“Are you sure Adam?”

“Yes, let’s see what you’re made of Tasker.”

Joe took off his shirt revealing his skinny, but toned body, before pulling his trousers and his novelty fried egg socks off.

He finally pulled his boxers down to reveal his goods to Adam.

“Oh wow, it’s so... long.” Adam said, before wrapping his hand around his best friends 7 and a half inch penis, skinnier than Adam’s, but surrounded by a nicely trimmed bush of pubic hair. “I love how hairy you are.”

“I prefer hair, but some people suit being smooth, I couldn’t imagine you with pubes.” Joe said.

Adam went one step further, and took Joe’s cock into his mouth, pushing it further and further.

“Ah, ah, Adam, yeah” Joe groaned, feeling hornier than he’d ever felt before.

“Let me know when you’re close big boy”

And with that Joe reached the point of no return and warned Adam about the upcoming eruption.

“Yes Adam, yes, yes” he said as Adam sped up and brought him to his climax, spunking all down his throat.

“Thank you Adam, that was... everything”

“We’ll do it again sometime, but we really should get dressed, we don’t want Lee getting suspicious.”

The boys got dressed and sprayed plenty of deodorant, before heading downstairs to Lee.

“Hey lads” Lee said, worrying the duo. “Can we get a Maccies”

Both boys sighed in relief, he hasn’t got a clue.


End file.
